I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by Crissytje
Summary: It's Misty's 21th birthday but her lovely boyfriend that had promised her to spent the day with her is no where near sight.In fact,he just send a message to say she had to find him instead.What could be at the end of her search?Would she like it?Egoship
1. Story

_N/A : Hi hi, I know I should have been working on my last story but I was really getting sick of the song and the rereading of the story over and over again, hehe xd. So when I switched to another song (actually my ipod did) I just couldn't stop myself from writing this one. I do recommend you listen to the song first because it will help you to understand the story better but it's not really a must. Have fun reading ^^._

_Ps: I do not own Pokémon, I do not own its characters and I do not own the melody of this song. But I do own the rewritten version of the chorus except for one sentence that is. _

**Taylor Swift – I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

Misty woke up by a ray of sunlight that peeped through her blinds. She moaned and tried to block it with her arm. Suddenly the sound of an incoming message made her eyes snap open. She turned to her nightstand and reached out to her cell.

_**From : Gary Oak  
Happy Twenty-fourth Birthday Babe!  
Ps: look around you.**_

She looked up and a big smile appeared on her face. Her bed was surrounded by rose-petals and there was a trail leading to a letter on her desk. She quickly jumped out of bed to retrieve it.

_**Hi darling,  
Happy Birthday! I know I promised that we would spend it together and you're probably wondering now if I'm maybe downstairs waiting for you. Well I'm not but don't worry I'm not backing out of my promise. We will spend it together but you'll have to find me first.**_

Misty stared at the letter for a moment trying to figure out if this was some kind of joke.

'It's not fair! It's my Birthday today and Gary promised he would spend it with me. I shouldn't have to look for him first. It wasn't supposed to happen this way.' She pouted.

She read the letter for a second time and now noticed there was a Ps on the bottom.

_**Ps: I know you're probably mad at me right now but don't be. I promise you'll love the search and the quicker you start the quicker you'll find me. Your first clue is in the envelope.**_

She sighed, took the envelope and found a folded piece paper inside. After taking it out and opening it she realized it was actually a folded picture of a night sky full of stars. She knew exactly where to go next, to their little place where they had made out for the first time.

She ran over the hill behind the Oak residence hoping to see him standing on the other side of it but instead she only spotted his Umbreon. When she walked closer she noticed that he was carrying a blue box. She kneeled down next to him and freed him from his burden. After getting rid of the blue box Umbreon ran immediately back to the mansion. She shrugged, took the box and opened it. Inside was a white golden necklace with a star-shaped diamond as pendent and matching earrings. She was so amazed by its beauty that she only noticed the note after a couple of minutes.

_**Beautiful girls need beautiful jewelry.**_

_**Ps: Umbreon will give you your second clue.**_

She looked up and saw Umbreon running back to her with a small portable CD player in his mouth. When she had the CD player in her hand she assumed, since there was no album cover, the CD had to be in the player already. After pushing the start button she heard some Kricketunes sing. She shook her head and moaned. That wicked Gary, he knew she would rather stay as far as possible from that place. Although she was over her bug phobia now it still didn't mean she liked them.

After putting the jewelries on she walked carefully further into the field until she reached the spot where Gary tried to cure her from her bug phobia by listening to the Kricketunes sing. It helps you to relax he had explained.  
In the middle of the spot was another box. She walked to it, took it and opened it. When she saw what was in it she immediately dropped the box and ran away from it screaming "Gary Oak! I I'm going to kick your ass when I find you!"  
After ten meters she stopped running and looked back at the box. No movement. She took a little step back. Still no movements. Another step. Still nothing. She picked up a branch and moved slowly back to the object that had frightened her. She poked it and suddenly realized it was only a plastic baby Spinarak.  
"Stupid jerk, that's not funny you bastard" She growled. When she turned the toy around she noticed a sticky note on its stomach.

_**I'm sorry babe but I couldn't help having a little fun on my own. See it as a compensation for what I've been through, I almost turned insane trying to make everything perfect.  
Ps: The hint is "what's heaven for you is hell for me."**_

She shook her head and smiled, she could imagine the smirk on his face while he was writing this note. Without paying another minute of attention to the toy, she ran as quickly as she could to her favorite cloth shop. The one she loved so much that she could spent hours in it. But Gary on the other hand really hated going there with her because every time he gets completely ignored by her since her attention went 100 percent to the clothes. The moment she walked into the shop, the manager came to greet her right away.

"Good afternoon Miss Waterflower, please follow me, I have your order ready."  
Misty looked surprised  
'What is she talking about? I didn't order anything, did I?' She wondered.  
The manager took the black rectangular box that was on her desk and pushed Misty into a changing room while giving her the box.  
"Go try it on" She insisted.

The dress was gorgeous and she just couldn't believe he had picked that for her. Of course she had already realized by now that it was Gary who had made the order. The manager then shoved another box into the changing room stating these were her matching shoes.

'Wow lovely red stiletto's, he couldn't have picked anything better' She thought completely baffled.

"So miss, do you like it?" The manager asked.  
"Do I like it? I love it" Misty squealed.  
"I'm sure mister Oak would be happy to hear that. To tell you the truth he was really nervous when he was picking this out for you. He insisted having the perfect dress and the perfect shoes for his perfect girl. He running and searching around like a chicken without its head." The manager giggled.  
"Did it take him a long time to find this?" Misty asked curious.  
"Three full hours" the manager answered.  
"Three? Oh my poor Gary." Misty laughed.

After that the manager told her to keep the dress on and to go back to the Oak mansion where her transportation would be waiting for her. And indeed, when she got back, a helicopter was waiting for her to get in. But she didn't really want to get in without Gary. Finally the pilot convinced her by telling her, he was supposed to take her to him.

After five minutes of flying the pilot told Misty to look down. And there she saw something that she hadn't even dreamed about in her wildest dreams. A work of art that could only be seen from the sky. A field of roses planted in a pattern. And if her eyes weren't deceiving her it read "Marry Me."

The helicopter landed just next to the field where a smiling Gary in tuxedo was waiting for her. She jumped out of the helicopter and ran right into his arms. He turned her around, put her down, knelt down with one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Misty" He began to sing

You know everything about me  
And still just let me free to be me

I can't sleep when you're not near  
Who I need it's crystal clear  
And that I can't be with anyone but you

Although you drive me crazy half the time  
One smile can make me lose my mind  
I'm trying my best to get this through to you  
That I'm only me when I'm with you

"So Misty, please be my wife?" He whispered.

Misty lunched herself into his arms again while crying and whispered "Yes." back.

Gary took her bridal-style and carried her to a table that was set for two.

" You know?" He smiled "You were really funny when you dropped that box screaming that you would kick my butt when you find me."

"How did you know" She asked surprised.

"Don't tell me you didn't see the little camera hanging in the tree." He laughed.

"Ah Gary you big fat jerk" She laughed while hitting him lightly on the arm.

_N/A : So, now that this is out of my head I'm going to work on my other story again ^^_

_ps : I thank xCailinNollaigx from the bottom of my heart for betareading :)_


	2. Lyrics Song

Disclaimer : The lyrics is not mine but Taylor's

Lyrics of Taylor Swift - I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Friday night beneath the stars

In a field behind your yard

You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky

And sometimes we don't say a thing

Just listen to the crickets sing

Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to let you know

That what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl

Livin' in a crazy world

Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears

The secrets or my deepest fears

Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me

You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to let you know

That what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself

Only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

the other half I'm only trying to let you know

that what I feel is true

And I'm only me

Who I wanna be

Well, I'm only me when I'm with you

With you

Uh huh

Yeah


End file.
